<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweater paws by stupidbadgers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992553">sweater paws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers'>stupidbadgers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>carve your name into my bedpost [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord: Umino Hours, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbend, Genderswap, Slice of Life, Sweaters, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, stealing clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kakashi's sweater was the perfect piece of clothing. of course this meant iruka liked to steal it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>carve your name into my bedpost [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweater paws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm back with the femkkir because it's taken hold of my brain and lives there rent free now. thanks enby. </p><p>this is in the same 'verse as the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882205">last one</a>. will it become a series? who knows. <s>yes, because i have zero self control.</s></p><p>bingo board prompt: cosy sweater (K-3)</p><p>enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakashi rounded the corner of the bedroom doorway, walking in long, purposeful strides toward the lounge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart,” she started as she entered the open room, “have you seen my—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped short, both her words and her movements, at the sight before her. Curled into one of the arm chairs in front of the fireplace, book laying haphazardly in her lap, was Iruka, very much asleep. Iruka’s head was tipped toward her chest, her long chestnut hair spilling over her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kakashi approached on quiet feet, she could see the dark lashes settled against flushed cheeks, the scar across Iruka’s nose standing out in contrast. Her brow was furrowed slightly, her mouth pinched. Kakashi smoothed the pad of her finger gently between her wife’s eyes; it immediately relaxed under Kakashi’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had almost forgotten why she had been coming into the lounge when she caught sight of Iruka’s sweater—or more accurately, Kakashi’s sweater. It was a knitted, deep maroon, and one of Kakashi’s favorites. She wore it frequently, loving that it didn’t overheat her, but kept her warm. That, and it was really two sizes too big. It was a perfect piece of clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was that Iruka liked to take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi should have known her wife was the culprit of her missing sweater. She couldn’t even be mad though, not with how well the color complimented Iruka’s dark skin and how much Kakashi </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> seeing her wife in Kakashi’s clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked up the book from Iruka’s lap, seeing it was one of Iruka’s favorites. She sat down in front of the chair, leaning against it with her feet stretched out toward the fire, the warmth spreading over her clothed toes. Winter was chilly and though they had central heating, both preferred to layer and use the fireplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her head resting against Iruka’s hip, Kakashi opened the book, starting from the beginning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was more than halfway through the novel when she felt fingers thread through her short hair. She leaned into the touch, a content rumble emitting from her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my book,” Iruka said, her voice still rough from sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my sweater,” Kakashi retorted, not looking up from the pages. She flipped to the next page, though she had lost focus on the words as soon as she felt Iruka’s fingers in her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka hummed, the noise smug and content. “It makes the best sweater paws,” Iruka said, her hand flopping over Kakashi’s shoulder, hidden in the sleeve of the material. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi turned her head, nipping at Iruka’s clothed wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka yelped, her hand emerging from the sleeve to splay across Kakashi’s collarbone and chest. Heat leached from her hand into Kakashi’s skin, warming her in a way no fire or sweater ever could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved her hand up Kakashi’s slender neck until she was cupping Kakashi’s cheek opposite her, rubbing her thumb against the scar that cut through Kakashi’s left eye and down her cheek. Kakashi turned her head, placing kisses on the inside of Iruka’s palm and nuzzling it, telling her without words that she meant no harm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like your sweater back?” Iruka asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi turned to look up at her wife, watching the firelight dance in her dark eyes. She had her lips turned up in a small grin. It made Kakashi’s breath catch in her throat; she would never understand how she was so lucky to call this gorgeous, intelligent woman her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can keep wearing my sweater.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is quite cosy,” Iruka hummed, tucking her sweater pawed hands under her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi hummed, “Also, you’re really fucking sexy in my clothes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka turned a brilliant shade of red, from the roots of her hair, down into the neckline of the sweater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kashi!” she spluttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just stating facts, Iruka,” Kakashi replied matter-of-factly, rising to her knees and turning, allowing her to lean into Iruka. “Then again, you’re really fucking sexy no matter what you’re wearing. Or not wearing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Iruka could respond, Kakashi dove in for a kiss, pressing her lips firmly against Iruka’s. They were warm and supple, delicious in every way possible and Kakashi was reminded just how lucky she was to have this woman as hers. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! drop a kudos/comment if you like! they make my day! </p><p>
  <a href="https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>